Kaze no itami
by Hibarin-chan
Summary: liliana es una chica de 14 años la cual a vivido en soledad toda su vida...hasta que un dia cierto joven le dice algo interesante, futura escena: - dicen que los hombres son como las frutas..mientras mas podridos mejor, no lo crees así ?..onii-chan - fail summary..lo se no tienen que decirlo
1. Mi vida y su repentino cambio

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

 **MI VIDA Y SU REPENTINO CAMBIO**

mi nombre es liliana tengo 14 años y vivo en japon, mi familia es regida por reglas muy severas así que desde pequeña se ha prohibido el salir de mi hogar..hasta ese día

\- VAMONOS RÁPIDO - dijo mi madre quien entro desesperada a mi habitación

\- madre que sucede ? - le pregunte confusa por su comportamiento

\- tu solo hazme caso... - mi madre tomo mi mano y me jalo bruscamente - tu hermana esta en el refugio..iremos con ella

\- re..refugio ? - me libre de su agarre - necesito algo...adelantate

entonces sin que mi madre me pudiera responder salí corriendo de ahí hasta la habitación de mi hermana donde en un lugar secreto teníamos mi violín

\- _yatta..aquí esta solo debo volver con mamá no creo que se halla ido muy lejos_ \- entonces antes de salir de la habitación escuche la voz de dos hombres

\- las hallaste ? - dijo uno de ellos

\- no, pero no deben estar lejos - dijo el otro

\- _esto es malo..bueno antes y no hallaron a mamá y a yuki -_ sin hacer ruido salí por la ventana

en el patio había una tremenda matanza con cuerpos de sirvientas por todos lados..el carmesí era el invitado de esa noche

\- POR AQUÍ - escuche la voz de un hombre así que salí corriendo sin mirar atrás

después de unos momentos corriendo con mi violín en brazos...llegue a una cueva que había en el bosque

\- (suspiro) aquí estaré bien - pero entonces sentí una pistola en mi espalda

\- ultimas palabras..princesa ? - dijo el hombre de voz grave

\- mi muerte sera la tuya - dije de forma valiente mientras la bala atravesaba mi corazón

entonces todo se volvió obscuro

...

\- despierta..mi pequeña - escuche la voz de un joven

abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré en un lugar...donde solo había unas escasas luces que eran opacadas por la obscuridad

\- qu..que es este lugar ? - pregunte algo asustada mientras comenzaba a levantarme

\- este lugar ?- dijo la joven voz..cuando dirigí mi vista a donde provenía la voz mi vista se poso en un joven de no mas de 16 años de cabellos rosas y ojos cafés como la madera que portaba ropas blancas que consistían en un pantalón y un suéter - este lugar es tu corazón

\- es..eso es imposible..por... - el joven de sádica sonrisa puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios impidiéndome hablar

\- vas a decir que es imposible por que el corazón es un órgano vital ?...pues si no es realmente tu corazón..si no tus momentos felices

el joven quito su dedo de mi boca para luego sentarse en un sillón que apareció de repente

\- mis momentos felices ?... - eso me sorprendió si eran mis momentos felices..por que no había nada ?

\- los momentos felices se proyectan en luces..tu vida a pesar de haber sido corta, tuvo muy pocos momentos felices

\- _es cierto..siempre estuve sola en casa así que era mas que obvio que..no tendría ningún recuerdo feliz mas que los pocos con mi hermana_

\- comenzaras otra vida - dijo el pelirosa - por cierto esto es tuyo

el joven de cabellos rosas traía en sus manos mi violín..el cual me entrego

\- lo necesitaras o no ? - dijo con una sonrisa amable - siéntate

entonces una enorme mesa apareció frente a nosotros ademas de una silla extra , me senté en la silla extra y entonces el joven rodó una esfera blanca y de esta salio un holograma

\- escoge el que mas te interese - entonces empezaron a aparecer diferentes figuras...una katana, una fruta, una esfera naranja con 4 estrellas, un kunai y por ultimo 8 llamas, 7 con los colores del arcoiris y la ultima de un color blanco

\- las llamas son muy hermosas...escojo esas - intente alcanzar la llama..pero cuando la toque emitió una luz cálida y cegadora

\- bienvenida a la mafia..mi pequeña

...

abrí mis ojos con cuidado una vez la luz desapareció..y vi a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, rizados y largos, ojos verdes y brillantes cual gato, una piel blanca como porcelana, con ropa color blanca que me estaba cargando mientras ella estaba en una cama

\- querido como la llamaremos ? - dijo la mujer

\- _querido ?..llamarme ?..pero si ya tengo nombre -_ mi mente estaba confusa

\- se llamara kuro, yokaze kuro - dijo el joven que me había hallado antes..pero se veía mayor de unos 23 años igual que la mujer

\- no es un poco raro ?..digo después de todo nuestro apellido es ¨viento nocturno¨

\- para mi se escucha bonito - dijo el joven con un puchero

\- jaja realmente eres demasiado lindo...esta bien su nombre sera kuro

\- yatta - dijo el ahora feliz

\- kuro-chan - dijo la mujer - el es tu padre su nombre es ryuu y yo soy tu madre mi nombre es fiore*

\- _ya veo..realmente comencé otra vida..con un nuevo nombre_

 _-_ te protegeremos con nuestra vida - dijo mi madre con un tono triste - te protegeremos del resto de mafias

en eso entro un hombre mayor, quien vestía un traje muy elegante y su rostro mostraba amabilidad

\- nono como a estado - saludo mi padre

\- bien y tu ryuu ? - dijo el hombre el cual respondía al nombre de nono

\- como vera muy feliz..

el hombre se acerco a mi madre y a mi

POV FIORE

\- E 'una bambina molto sveglia *es una niña muy linda* - dijo el noveno

\- è davvero...- dije algo triste - ma dovrò prendere cura del pericolo incombente, mio fratello non sarebbe rimasto attraversato sapere che ho avuto una figlia con le braccia Ryuu ... perché è il prossimo responsabile del yokaze famiglia *realmente lo es .. pero tendré que cuidarla bien del peligro que se avecina, mi hermano no se quedara de brazos cruzados al saber que tuve una hija con ryuu ...ya que ella es la siguiente a cargo de la familia yokaze*

\- tranquila ustedes serán protegidos por vongola - dijo nono

\- gracias nono - dije alegre

FIN POV FIORE

\- casi lo olvido - dijo nono - xanxus ven a conocer a tu nueva amiga

entonces entro un niño de piel bronceada, ojos carmesí y cabello negro que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca..tenia alrededor de 6 años

\- xanxus - dijo mi madre alegre - ven y mira a mi pequeña

el niño se acerco hasta quedarse frente a nosotras

 _\- que bonito color de ojos...mamá espero que mis ojos sean igual_

\- cual es su nombre ? - pregunto xanxus, apesar de tener poca edad su voz era algo grave

\- kuro, yokaze kuro

\- es un nombre algo raro..pero a la vez bonito - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 _\- madre este niño me cae de maravilla_

después vi como nono se fue con mi padre fuera de la habitación y mis ojos pesaban mucho, despues de unos segundos caí dormida

* * *

ya se que no deberia estar sacando otra serie pero..yolo, espero y le halla gustado..después sacare el próximo capitulo el cual sera en 5 años en el futuro

eso es todo

ciao ciao


	2. la verdad sobre mi llegada

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

Han pasado 5 años desde que llegue a este mundo, vivo en Sicilia con mi madre y padre..mis ojos son verdes y brillantes como los mamma, mi cabello es negro al igual que el de ella pero endemoniadamente lacio...como el de papá, mi piel es blanca como la porcelana...normalmente voy a la mansión vongola donde vive xanxus para jugar con el, las sirvientas y sirvientes o con el noveno

\- rayos, xanxus se enojara como no llegue - dije para mi misma mientras corría a casa de xanxus, traia puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco y mi cabello iba suelto

después de unos 3 minutos corriendo llegue al portón de la mansión donde estaba el noveno hablando con un amigo suyo..su nombre es Iemitsu sawada el tiene el cabello rubio, la piel algo bronceada y algo alto

\- buongiorno nono, sawada-san - salude mientras corría un poco mas lento

\- buenos dias kuro-chan - saludo sawada

\- buongiorno kuro, xanxus te esta esperando con sus amigos en el jardín principal - dijo el noveno

\- grazie - dije mientras aceleraba el paso

después de un recorrido llegue hacia el jardín principal donde estaban xanxus, squalo y levi

\- VROII - grito squalo, el es un niño de cabello plateado casi blanco y ojos grices ademas de ser muy..griton, el llevaba puesto un short blanco y una playera azul - llegas tarde mocosa

\- perdón..el trayecto fue muy largo

\- eso no es escusa vives a 5 casas de aquí, como es posible que tardes tanto ?

\- _no son casas son mansiones squalo_ _son como 10 casas..cada una_

\- déjala solo tiene 5 años - dijo levi, el tiene el cabello negro, y ojos negros es un lame botas de xanxus, el llevaba puesta una playera y pantalon negros - antes y llego sin tropezarse o algo

ambos tienen la misma edad que xanxus...11 años

\- (suspiro) vroii - squalo se calmo un poco y luego se puso de cuclillas para quedar a mi estatura - no te lastimaste de camino aquí ?

negué con la cabeza para que luego el me cargara

\- vroii por que tenemos que cuidarte ?

\- por que si, y por que mamma y papá trabajan..así que nadie esta esta en casa

\- y las sirvientas ? - pregunto levi - por que no juegas con ellas ?

\- no quiero, me gusta mas jugar con ustedes tres

\- vamonos..basuras - dijo xanxus mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego caminar, xanxus ese día llevaba una playera roja y un short negro

\- _maldigo el día en que dije que este niño era maravilloso...pero sigue siendo lindo_

squalo me puso sobre su cuello y camino junto con levi hasta alcanzar a xanxus, después de un rato llegamos a un lago que esta en el bosque al que siempre vamos a jugar

\- vroii te reto a un duelo - dijo squalo apuntando a xanxus con una rama de un árbol

\- vas a perder basura - dijo xanxus mientras tomaba otra rama de un árbol

levi y yo nos alejamos un poco hasta una roca cercana, nos sentamos y admiramos el ¨espectaculo¨

 _-_ trajiste la medicina ? - le pregunte a levi - _odio tener que hablar así y no como se debe_

\- si aquí esta - levi me mostró una gran mochila negra donde traía el botiquín

en el lado derecho estaba squalo hijo de dos espadachines muy hábiles y fuertes, y del lado izquierdo xanxus hijo de un hombre con gran poder y fuerza..pero todo termino igual que siempre...todos golpeados y tumbados en el suelo por el cansancio

\- empate - dije mientras ambos caían al suelo

\- yo los curo - dijo levi mientras bajaba de la roca para ir a curarlos

después cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse todos me acompañaron a casa, cada quien con su excusa claro esta...bola de tsunderes, squalo: eres tan tonta que te caeras a medio camino, levi: mi madre me pidió algo del mercado y xanxus: quiero visitar a la tía fiore

después de todas sus excusas llegamos a mi casa, xanxus si entro, squalo y levi se despidieron de nosotros

\- tia fiore - xanxus entro gritando - llegamos a casa

\- _ese llegamos me suena algo raro_

\- menos mal - dijo mi madre muy alegre mientras salia de la cocina - la cena esta casi lista, te quedaras xanxus ?

\- no, solo vengo por un libro con el tio ryuu..papá me esta esperando para cenar

\- esta bien...ryuu esta en la biblioteca

\- si - entonces xanxus se fue corriendo

\- kuro...tu abuela vino esta en el jardín principal...quieres ir con ella ?

\- siii - dije muy feliz mientras corría, la abuela yuki es una mujer muy amable y de buen corazón siempre me gusta estar junto a ella

...

rápidamente llegue al jardin principal, ya estaba oscuro pero a mi abuela le encanta ver la luz de la luna

\- nonna - dije mientras me lanzaba a abrazarla

\- como has estado..kuro ? - me pregunto

\- bien, y tu nonna ?

\- bien - la abuela me cargo y me sentó en sus piernas

apesar de que es mi abuela se ve extrañamente...demasiado joven se ve casi de la edad de mi madre, su cabello es largo y plateado, sus ojos son verdes brillante y su piel es blanca como porcelana

\- la luna es muy hermosa esta noche - dijo mientras miraba al cielo

\- realmente es hermosa...también las estrellas - dije mientras la volteaba a ver - nonna opor que tu nombre esta en japones y no en italiano

ella sonrió con cierta tristeza y luego respondió

\- mis padres eran originarios de Italia pero me abandonaron..tiempo después una pareja me adopto ellos eran japoneses y como no tenia nombre me pusieron uno

\- creo que no debí decir eso...perdón

\- esta bien eso quedo en el pasado

el nombre completo de mi abuela es...kiriame yuki

\- es mi imaginación o te comportas como alguien mucho mayor en algunas ocasiones

\- _rayos...no debí hablar_ _así_ e..es tu imaginación

\- ya veo

ella me abrazo y nos quedamos viendo la luna

...

1 año después..

\- kuro..kuro - era la voz de mi madre

desperté de mi sueño para ver a mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a mi padre cargando un enorme paquete color blanco con un moño color café

\- feliz cumpleaños..kuro - dijeron ambos

\- gracias mamma..papá - dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente de la cama para abrazarlos

mi padre me dio el paquete..al abrirlo había un violín, letras de unas canciones y partituras de estas para tocarlas en el violín

\- voy por la cámara ahora vuelvo - dijo mi madre mientras corría hacia su habitación

\- ahora que estamos solos...ryuu por que un violín ?...o mejor dicho que le paso a mi violín ?

\- este es tu violín - dijo ryuu con seriedad - si lo giras podrás ver tu marca

tome el violín y le di la vuelta..justo en la parte de atrás estaba tallada la figura de un gato

\- realmente es mi violín...que hiciste para que ella creyera que es mi madre ? - le dije con seriedad

\- ella realmente es tu madre

\- eh ? - me sorprendí ante sus palabras

\- cuando empece a existir...se me creo con la edad de 10 años, jamas conocí a mis creadores solo recuerdo un mundo oscuro y sabia sobre mi misión..todo aquel que muera antes de tiempo debe llegar conmigo ahí le mostrare sus momentos felices...si estos considero que son pocos entonces les daré una segunda oportunidad y le daré a escoger entre los mundos

\- justo como a mi

\- exacto, a la edad de 11 años también me llamo la atención este mundo así que vine a ver...pero cuando llegue aquí me enamore de tu madre fuimos amigos por 3 años, después novios y por ultimo nos casamos...después al tener un año de casados me llego la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada, como cualquier padre primerizo me emocione..y usando mi poder mire el futuro sin que ella lo supiera...pero

\- pero ?

\- en el futuro ella... - entonces unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos - en el futuro ella tendría una hija esta niña viviría unas pocas semanas..y luego moriría a causa de una enfermedad, entonces fiore se sumiría en una enorme tristeza y se suicidaría dejándome solo, cuando faltaba un mes para que la niña naciera yo estaba desesperado..entonces llegaste tu y como no tenias prácticamente ningún recuerdo feliz te di a escoger el mundo que desearas

\- entonces escogí este mundo y nací como tu hija...entonces el futuro cambio y ahora como soy tu hija sigo con vida, tengo una familia y no estas solo

\- si..perdón por no decirte antes - aunque me dedico una sonrisa esta mostraba tristeza

solté mi violín y abrace a ryuu

\- esta bien...en realidad te estoy agradecida, me diste una familia y a quienes amar...papá

el me abrazo pero entonces escuchamos un grito..era de mamma

* * *

ok, capitulo 2 terminado...inmediatamente escribiré el capitulo 3 y es posible que mañana lo acabe...

un pequeño mensaje : karin-chan...no me regañes solo no tengo inspiración para el resto de fics

eso es todo

ciao ciao


	3. la muerte de dos seres queridos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

 **LA MUERTE DE DOS SERES QUERIDOS**

POV FIORE

después de que kuro nos abrazara fui a mi habitación para buscar la cámara..pero no la logre hallar

\- rayos..donde estará ? - dije para mi misma mientras buscaba la cámara en uno de los armarios

después de 5 minutos buscando la dichosa cámara la halle debajo de la almohada

\- (suspiro) no vuelvo a dejarla ahí - reí ante eso pero cuando iba a salir la puerta se abrió revelando a una persona muy conocida para mi

\- Buon giorno mia dolce sorella *buen día mi dulce hermanita* - dijo mi hermano...vento*

\- vento ... è necessario a casa? *vento...que necesitas en mi casa ?* - inmediatamente me puse en guardia

\- Sono venuto a incontrare la mia cara nipote *solo vine a conocer a mi querida sobrina*

\- no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija

\- pero que dices ?..desde cuando a un tío se le prohíbe conocer a su sobrina ?

\- no me intentes engañar...se que la quieres para matarla

\- es correcto..quiero matarla, si la mato me quedare con el puesto de la familia yokaze

\- debes de recordar que la familia yokaza proviene de mi marido..no de nosotros

\- eso lo se bien...pero que pasaría si los matara a ambos ?

\- no te atrevas - le dije preocupada...entonces sentí un inmenso dolor en mi estomago

\- el tiempo y el amor te a echo lenta..hermanita - me susurro al oído mientras sacaba su mano de mi estomago - hasta nunca

entonces caí al suelo

\- no los toque...NO TE ATREVAS - grite con mi ultimo aliento antes de que todo se tiñera de negro

FIN POV FIORE

ryuu y yo corrimos hasta la habitación de mamma pero a medio camino nos encontramos a un hombre de cabellera negra, ojos brillosos de color amarillo y piel de porcelana que vestía un traje de color café

\- vento - dijo ryuu algo enojado mientras me ponía detrás de el de forma protectora - que deseas aquí ?

\- hola cuñadito - dijo el hombre que respondía al nombre de vento - esas son formas de recibirme ?

\- pues no eres bienvenido en esta casa

entonces por pura curiosidad vi su mano y note que estaba llena de sangre

\- QUE LE HICISTE A MAMMA ? - grite de forma valiente a lo que ambos hombres se sorprendieron

\- eres igual a mi hermana - el hombre sonrió de forma sádica mientras me mostraba su mano - míralo por ti misma

entre corriendo a la habitación de mi madre...ella estaba tirada en un charco de sangre sin rastro de vida, entonces varios golpes se escucharon alrededor de la casa

\- parece que empezaron los fuegos artificiales - dijo vento

\- fuegos..artificiales ? - las palabras de ryuu se escuchaban con evidente miedo

\- fue un placer conocer a mi sobrina y volverte a ver cuñado - entonces vento desapareció en una niebla color purpura

ryuu me cargo y fue corriendo hasta mi habitación donde tomo mi violín y metió todos los papeles en su estuche

\- escucha hay que escapar de aquí - dijo muy asustado

\- co..como que escapar ?

\- si escapar..a lo que se refería con fuegos artificiales...era que va a quemar la casa

ryuu me volvió a cargar para bajar hasta el primer piso...puesto que las habitaciones están en el tercer piso

al bajar al segundo piso la casa ya estaba en llamas...y aunque ryuu intento cuidarme..no lo logro del todo

\- AAAAAHHH - grite ante el dolor en mi espalda, las llamas lograron quemar mi espalda casi cubriéndola por completo

\- no dejare que te vuelvas a hacer daño - dijo ryuu mientras apagaba las llamas y me ponía en el suelo

\- que..pasa ? - dije casi en llanto mientras el juntaba sus mano

de sus manos salio una llama blanca, al separarlas salieron dos objetos...un chupón de color blanco con una cadena y un anillo con una piedra blanca

\- este es un pacificador - dijo mientras tomaba el chupon - es algo muy importante en nuestra familia...así que cuídalo

\- si - dije limpiando mis lagrimas mientras tomaba el pacificador y me lo colgaba

\- y este es un anillo especial - entonces se puso el anillo y de el salio una pequeña llama blanca - solo tu puedes usarlo

me entrego el anillo y lo guarde en el estuche del violín...entonces una especie de durazno enorme de color blanco me rodeo

\- esto..te protegerá - aunque no podía verlo por su voz sabia que el estaba llorando - me alegra haber sido tu padre

entonces caí en un sueño...aun no se si fue por ese durazno enorme o por que la adrenalina del momento por la herida termino, pero cuando desperté la herida de mi espalda ya no dolía..pero si que había quedado marca ademas de que todo se había reducido a cenizas...menos unas cuantas cosas, un baúl enorme que tenia ropas de mi madre ademas de zapatos y joyas ademas de un saco con ropa mia

...

10 años después...

en la montaña de la muerte una joven de hermosos cabellos rojos y ojos naranjas corría..pero no precisamente para salvar su vida

\- doncella - grito la extraña joven - doncella donde se encuentra ?

\- por aquí - grito una segunda joven desde un lago

\- doncella...perdone por interrumpir su baño pero..

\- no te preocupes sora - dijo la otra joven esta tenia el cabello negro y ojos de color verde brillante - que necesitas ?

\- si, el noveno nos a mandado una carta...dice que el mejor hitman del mundo pide nuestros servicios

\- cuando y donde exactamente ? - la mirada de la pelinegra se afilo mostrando seriedad

\- aquí dice que en namimori,japón...estará esperando en el aeropuerto una vez lleguemos, el tiempo limite es 4 dias

\- ok - dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba completamente empapada del lago - las valquirias tienen trabajo...llama a momo y manda una carta de que aceptamos el trabajo siempre y cuando la suma de dinero sea buena

\- si..yokaze-sama - dijo sora mientras se alejaba

* * *

este es el tercer capitulo...después subiré el capitulo cuatro

nos vemos

ciao ciao


	4. Las valquirias asechan namimori

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final

* * *

 **LAS VALQUIRIAS ASECHAN NAMIMORI**

POV TSUNA

\- kasaan no has visto a Reborn ? - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

\- Reborn-chan bajo hace media hora y luego se fue..dijo que se hallaría con unas personas

\- _que raro..hoy no me despertó con una_ _explosión_

\- Tsu-kun tu padre llego esta mañana, dijo que regresara esta tarde por que arreglaría un asunto - dijo mi madre muy alegre

\- ¿eh? ¿papá? _un asunto ?...¿sera algo relacionado con la mafia ?_

 _-_ llegaras tarde si no te apresuras

\- hiii ya me voy - dije mientras salia corriendo y fuera de mi casa estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera esperando

FIN POV TSUNA

aeropuerto de namimori...

POV IEMITSU

\- estas seguro de esto ? - dije confuso

\- si, ellos tendrán que soportarlas

\- pero ellas son...las valquirias - dije con cierto temor - son personas peligrosas

\- no te preocupes, según el nono la jefa nos dará una gran sorpresa

\- pero...

\- lamentamos la espera...Reborn-sama - saludo una joven que iba acompañada de otras dos, esta traía puesta una boina de color café y lentes de sol, un vestido sencillo de color blanco, una chaqueta negra , unos botines de color negro,ademas del estuche de un violín color negro y una maleta de color blanco

\- tu debes ser la jefa...tu nombre si mal no recuerdo es Sakki - dijo Reborn

\- esta en lo correcto - dijo la joven mientras se quitaba la boina y haciendo una reverencia...dejando ver su larga y lacia cabellera negra como la noche - estamos deseosas de empezar el trabajo

\- si, el hombre que me acompaña es un miembro de CEDEF su nombre es Sawada Iemitsu

\- mucho gusto..Sawada-san - saludo la joven

\- mucho gusto - le respondí con una reverencia

\- cuide bien de nosotras - dijeron las otras dos mientras hacían una reverencia, una de ellas en vez de hablar utilizo una computadora

una de ellas tenia el cabello rojo y rizado que le llegaba a los hombros, traía puesta una chaqueta roja con una camisa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas negras, unos lentes de sol y una maleta negra

la otra tenia el cabello de color azul oscuro tomado por dos coletas altas un poco despeinadas, ella traía puesta una camisa de mangas algo inflada de color amarillo con encaje blanco, una minifalda negra, unas botas negras, unos lentes de sol, una pequeña computadora en sus manos y dos maletas una mas grande que la otra, la grande era negra con rosa y la pequeña de color rojo

\- por supuesto - dije algo confundido

fuimos hasta donde estaba un auto esperándonos...las jóvenes dejaron sus maletas en la parte de atrás del coche y subieron al coche que avanzo de inmediato

25 minutos después...

el auto paro frente un hotel muy hermoso y todos bajamos, tomamos las 3 habitaciones de las jóvenes y nos dirigimos a una de estas para hablar con ellas

\- entonces cual es la misión ? - pregunto la joven pelirroja

\- para eso necesitamos a toda la familia...podrán hallarlos en la escuela de namimori - dijo Reborn

después nos fuimos de la habitación

FIN POV IEMITSU

\- ya se fueron ? - le pregunte a sora

sora fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y busco a nuestros acompañantes una vez se dio cuenta que no estaban regreso

\- si, párese que ya se han ido - dijo sora

me recosté en la cama de mi habitación y me quite los lentes de sol

\- mi jefe es tan lindo...me dieron ganas de abrazarlo - dije sin reacción alguna - y me dio gusto el volver a ver a Sawada-san

después de la muerte de Ryuu y mi madre...por alguna razón ya no pude sonreír, ni siquiera una sonrisa forzada

\- no digas eso..tu me perteneces - dijo una voz familiar dentro de una de las maletas de Momo - jamas podrás tener a alguien mas

fui hasta la maleta mas grande de Momo y al abrirla...

\- Ryū ? - dije sorprendida - que haces aquí ?

\- como que¨que hago aquí ?¨ - dijo enojado - vine a protegerte

(suspiro) como olvidar a la reencarnación de ryuu, Ryūjin...si este niño tiene un nombre genial *dios dragón*, Ryūjin se parece mucho a ryuu...su cabello es rosa pero levemente rizado, sus ojos son cafés como la madera y su piel es blanca como porcelana, cuando ryuu murió...realmente no lo hizo al ¨morir¨ ryuu solo regreso a su forma espiritual y para que no me sintiera sola una semana después me mando a Ryūjin..actualmente ese enano celoso tiene 10 años

\- pro..protegerme ? - dije con una gotita en la sien - PERO SI APENAS TIENE DIEZ AÑOS COMO PIENSAS PROTEGERME...(suspiro) mira no puedes empezar a pelear junto con nosotras hasta que tengas 11 años

\- pero soy fuerte...SOY CASI TAN FUERTE COMO PAPÁ - dijo entre enojo y tristeza

entonces lo tome entre mis brazos para tranquilizarlo

\- lo se, lo se...pero aun no puedes pelear

\- joven Ryū sabe que debe quedarse en casa esperándonos - dijo Sora

\- pero Ryū quería ver a su hermana - dijo Momo con su típica mini computadora y su cara monótona

\- es cierto - dijo Ryū mientras me abrazaba - solo quería estar junto a Kuro-neechan

\- (suspiro) bien, puedes quedarte aquí...dormirás conmigo - dije algo cansada mientras caía a la cama y me dormía al instante

POV Ryūjin

vi como nee-chan se desplomaba en la cama y caía dormida al instante, me logre zafar de su agarre y me pare junto a Momo

\- ¿No recuerda nada ? - le dije con seriedad

\- No - contesto Sora - La doncella no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre ese acontecimiento

\- Mejor así, no quiero que ella vuelva a perder el control

\- no te preocupes - dijo Momo - ella no recordara nada

\- Ojala - dije con tristeza - no puedo hacerme pasar por papá para siempre

entonces sin más intente salir de la habitación pero..

\- ¿A donde piensa ir ? - Sora se había puesto entre la puerta y yo - Usted no puede salir de este lugar

\- Solo necesito tomar algo de aire - dije mientras la apartaba para así salir de la habitación

Salí del hotel para despejar mi mente un rato, después de todo...es demasiada carga para un niño de 10 años

\- ¿ estas seguro de esto ? - dijo un niño desde un callejón

\- por supuesto - dijo otro - le enseñaremos a esa yume que nosotros somos mejores que ella

\- pero.. - un tercer niño - ¿no es algo injusto?

\- ¿ injusto ?

me asome al callejón y pude divisar a 7 personas de entre 11, 12 y 15 años todos ellos eran hombres

\- _¿ acaso intentan pelear todos ellos contra una chica ?..._

 _\- ¿_ QUIEN ESTA ALLÍ ? - grito el de peor apariencia, al parecer el era el jefe ya que tenia alrededor de 15 años

antes de que pudiera salir una niña de mi edad entro a toda velocidad

\- Soy yo, ¿ algún problema ? - aquella niña traía una boina de color café recogiendo todo su cabello, un short negro, una blusa holgada de color morado oscuro y unos zapatos negros - ¿ nuevamente me has retado con toda tu pandilla ?

\- Yume - el jefe se levanto de su ¨trono¨*estaba echo de cajas de naranja* - ¿ así que no huirás ?

\- ¿ Huir ? - la joven saco un par de tonfas - Ustedes son los únicos que siempre huyen

\- CÁLLATE - el joven mando a su pequeña tropa la cual rodeo a esa niña enseguida

FIN POV Ryūjin

POV YUME

Esos mocosos me habían rodeado por completo, cuando iba a atacar escuche unos quejidos desde atrás y al voltear...

\- Qué falta de caballerosidad - un niño pelirosa de tal vez mi misma edad apareció sujetando a dos tontos del cuello de la camisa - ¿ A quien le pareció bien el pelear siete contra una ?..eh ?

\- Mires por donde mires..mocoso - hablo el inútil de hachi - esta pelea es justa, esa niña de allí es el total a 7 de mis guerreros

\- Guerreros ? - el pelirosa parecía molesto

\- Exacto, todos ellos son mis leales guerreros ninguno de ellos me def..

Pero antes de que hachi pudiera seguir con su parloteo, aquel chico le había dado una patada en la cara haciendo que hachi cayera inconsciente al suelo

\- Cuando sepas como es la verdadera guerra - el pelirosa empezó a susurrar y su flequillo creaba una sombra impidiendo ver sus ojos - y ellos sepan el sabor de la sangre..podrás llamarlos guerreros

Los secuaces de hachi corrieron antes de que aquel niño pensara siquiera el atacarlos

\- ¿ estas bien ? - dijo el niño mientras se acercaba a mi

\- Pude haberlo echo yo sola - dije con cierto enojo

\- supongo que eso quiere decir que estas bien - el me dedico una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomar mi mano - salgamos de aquí, por cierto ¿ Cómo te llamas ?

\- Yume - dije mientras me libraba de su agarre y salia sola del callejón

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryūjin - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia - pero me puedes decir Ryū

\- hmp - me quite la boina dejando caer mis largos cabellos negros

FIN POV YUME

Desperté de mi sueño para ver que era algo tarde, la gama de colores naranjas se podía ver en el cielo entonces entro Ryū a mi habitación, se le podía notar que estaba feliz

\- (bostezo) te sucedió algo divertido hoy ? - le pregunte a Ryū mientras me levantaba perezosamente

\- Nada, aunque.. - Ryū se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que un leve rubor apareció en su rostro - solo digamos que hoy hice a una amiga

\- Eh ~ - dije con un tono pícaro - y como es ella ?

\- ella es..- nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos - tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro, sus ojos de un bonito color metálico y su piel es tan blanca como porcelana

\- Ya veo, así que tu ¨amiga¨ es una belleza

\- nee-chan tu cara monótona y tus tonos de voz no quedan

\- (reír) creo que si

* * *

este es el capitulo de hoy...espero y le haiga gustado

por cierto voy a necesitar OC, por si quieren participar...los que no tomen pareja los inventare yo

ciao ciao


	5. Qué comience el juego

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SU AUTORA**

 _(...) = pensamientos_ [...] = canción *...* = notas de autor e información al final **(...) =** llamada

* * *

POV HIBARI

\- _El día de hoy fue bastante normal papeleo en el comité, golpear a herbívoros que rompen las reglas y a los que hacían manadas_ \- en medio de mis pensamientos mi celular comienza a sonar por lo que contesto

\- **Ciaossu Hibari** \- era el akambo

\- ¿ Qué necesitas, akambo ? - le respondí de manera fría, después de todo mi paciencia no es infinita

\- **N** **ecesito que traigas a Yume contigo mañana**

Por un momento me sorprendí por sus palabras para luego volver a tranquilizarme

\- ¿ Como sab... - pero el akambo no me dejo terminar

\- **¿ Q** **ué como se de tu hermana ?, es fácil...pregúntale con quien a jugado estos últimos días mientras tu no estas en casa**

\- _¿ E_ _s por eso que cuando llego a casa ella esta alegre ?_ (suspiro) ¿ y qué necesitas de mi hermana ?

\- **Mañana tres chicas irán a buscar a toda la familia**

 **-** ¿ Y Yume que tiene que ver con todo esto ?

\- **Es tu hermana, y por serlo ella es parte de vongola**

\- De eso nada, yo mismo oculte el echo de que fuéramos hermanos para no meterla en este asunto - me sentía furioso, el akambo piensa usar a mi hermanita en sus planes

\- **No te enojes, esas chicas solo los buscaran asi que ponles dificil este juego...eso es todo**

\- Espera, akambo - después de eso colgó

Golpee la mesa con enfado, después deje el celular dentro de mi maleta para luego dirigirme a casa

FIN POV HIBARI

Me levante de la cama para tomar un baño junto con Ryū

\- ¿ tienes ropa ? - le pregunte mientras tomaba algo de ropa de mi maleta

\- Si - dijo mientras sacaba ropa de la maleta grande de Momo

\- ¿ Así que ya lo tenias planeado ? - le dije de forma burlona

\- Exacto, desde la anterior misión que tuviste

\- Eh~ ¿ desde la misión en Francia ?

\- Si - dijo mientras me jalaba al baño - vamos

\- Hai~

Baño...

\- kuro-neechan - me llamo Ryū

\- ¿ Qué necesitas ?- le dije mientras le tallaba la espalda

\- ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? - dijo con cierta furia, como si estuviera celoso

\- No, para nada - dije mientras le ponía shampoo - eso es algo que no va conmigo

\- Menos mal - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

El resto del baño fueron risas y juegos, después se vistió y durmió conmigo

...

Día siguiente...

Al día siguiente nos despertamos temprano para desayunar en la parte de abajo del hotel...

\- Kuro-neechan,¿a donde van a ir? - pregunto Ryū mientras comía un poco de fruta

\- A la escuela secundaria de Namimori - le dije mientras tomaba de mi taza de café

\- El joven Ryū debe quedarse aquí - dijo Sora

\- Lo siento Sora-nee - dijo mientras se levantaba - Tengo que ir con una amiga, y hay una enorme coincidencia

\- ¿Cual? - pregunto Momo

\- Vamos al mismo lugar

Entonces corrió hacia nuestra habitación

\- Doncella ¿usted sabia sobre esto ? - pregunto Sora

\- No me dijo nada al respecto - dije mientras juntaba los platos que había utilizado - Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, después de todo es Ryū del que estamos hablando, cuando ese niño tiene algo en la cabeza nadie se lo puede sacar

Después me levante y fui hasta mi habitación, Momo y Sora me siguieron solo que ellas fueron a sus habitaciones

\- ¿Qué usaras? - me pregunto Ryū cuando entre a la habitación

\- Ropa normal

\- No volverás a usar la ropa de ayer - me dijo enojado - Siempre haces lo mismo

\- Ok, cómo ordenes - dije haciendo una reverencia para luego sacar de mi ropa un short de color negro y un bluson rojo y enseñárselos a Ryū - ¿Esta bien esta ropa?

\- Si, pero con esto - dijo mientras me lanzaba unos tenis de color negro

\- Ok - de mi maleta tome una pequeña caja de madera y saque el pacificador junto con el anillo que me dio Ryuu para luego ponérmelos, ademas de tomar mi estuche con el violin - Por lo que veo la cadena de Mammon es eficaz en estos casos

\- ¿Qué es eso Kuro-neechan? - dijo Ryū con curiosidad mientras terminaba de vestirse

El usaba una playera azul cielo, un short de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos junto con una gorra blanca y un collar con un anillo plateado con una piedra de un color cobrizo

\- A esto se le llama pacificador, me lo dio nuestro padre antes de su muerte - dije mientras le mostraba el chupón blanco con cadenas alrededor - al igual que nuestros anillos

\- ¿Nuestros anillos? - Ryū tomo el anillo que colgaba de su cuello

\- Exacto - dije mientras le mostraba el mio - esto nos mantendrá unidos a los cuatro...por siempre

El anillo que tiene Ryū apareció junto con el justamente frente a mi, al igual que otro pacificador del mismo color que el anillo, aun desconozco el significado de estos cuatro objetos, ya que Ryuu jamas me lo dijo

\- Bueno, tengo que vestirme para poder irnos

Después de cambiarme bajamos a recepción para hallarnos con Momo y Sora, Momo llevaba su cabello suelto, una blusa rosa, una minifalda negra y unas botas de igual color, mientras Sora llevaba su cabello tomado en una coleta alta, un vestido color naranja y unos tacones de color negro

\- Doncella, tenemos que darnos prisa las clases están por empezar - dijo Sora

\- Si - dije mientras tomaba la mano de Ryū para avanzar con todas

...

Escuela de namimori...

POV YUME

\- Kyo-nii,¿ hoy podre jugar contigo ? - dije mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermano

\- Tendré trabajo en el comité pero podre jugar contigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Sabes, quede de verme con alguien aqui

Kyo-nii paro de golpe y un aura de color morado salia de el ademas de que daba mucho miedo

\- ¿Quien? - pregunto enojado

\- Un amigo de nombre Ryū, es el chico que me ayudo ayer

\- (Suspiro) Si solo es un amigo no importa

\- _Kyo-nii sigue siendo un celoso_

\- No soy celoso, solo protejo lo que es mio

\- No leas mi mente, me voy a jugar - dije mientras me ponía el brazalete del comité de disciplina y salia corriendo

\- No corras por los pasillos - dijo sin emoción alguna

\- Ok - dije mientras me ponía a saltar

Azotea de la escuela...

\- Ciaossu, Yume - Reborn dio su aparición - ¿Te divierte estar aquí?

\- Más o menos, Kyo-nii esta trabajando así que no me divertiré hasta que el juegue conmigo

\- Hibari a dado el permiso de que Vongola se junte aquí, te podrás presentar

\- ¿Vongola? - dije mientras recordaba de lo que me había contado Reborn antes - ¿Esa supuesta mafia?

\- Exacto, deberás presentarte como se debe así que quédate aquí

\- Pero debo encontrarme con un amigo

\- Eso sera después - dijo mientras acomodaba su fedora - ¿Has entendido?

\- Si

FIN POV YUME

Faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela, ese lugar a la lejanía ya se veía como un lugar agradable tal vez y podamos quedarnos un tiempo en esta ciudad

\- Pónganse el antifaz - dije mientras me lo ponía - Ryū, tu debes entrar antes

Las chicas nos pusimos el antifaz y Ryū acomodo su gorra de forma en que su rostro no se viera

\- Si, tengan cuidado - dijo Ryū mientras corría hacia la escuela

\- Te lo prometo

POV HIBARI

\- Hibari - era el akambo quien entraba por la ventana del comité

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dije mientras acomodaba unos papeles

\- Es hora, tu hermana debe presentarse ante el resto

\- Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea

\- Es normal- dijo acomodando su fedora - después de la muerte de tus padres lo único que te queda es ella, así que debes protegerla e ahí el echo de que la entrenaras

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero estará en más peligro si la conservas como un secreto, te esperare en la azotea junto con los demás...puede que hasta te lleves una sorpresa - después desapareció

\- _No necesito la ayuda del resto, yo solo puedo protegerla_ \- guarde los papeles y luego me dirigí hacia la azotea

Azotea...

\- Bien, ya todos están reunidos - dijo el akambo

\- ¿A qué se debe esto Reborn-san? - pregunto uno de los herbívoros

\- Les tenemos que presentar a una persona Hibari y yo

\- Kufufu ¿ave-kun presentando a alguien? - la piña llego - Eso tengo que verlo

\- Entonces es un placer conocerlos - todos dirigieron la vista de inmediato a la parte de arriba de la caseta de la azotea - Mi nombre es Yume, Hibari Yume y como podrán darse cuenta soy la hermana de Hibari Kyoya

Yume bajo de un salto y en vez de sus ropas anteriores ahora portaba un uniforme del comité de disciplina que era una falda negra, una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, un gakuran negro, calcetas negras y unos zapatos cafés ademas de traer en la cintura unas esposas.

\- ¿Cuando cambiaste tu ropa? - le pregunte

\- Reborn me las dio dijo que así se vería mejor el parecido entre hermanos - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que acabaría con cualquiera

\- Pero,Yume-chan, ustedes parecen los dos lados de un espejo - la voz de un niño se hizo presente - Uno es la versión masculina y la otra la versión femenina

\- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto uno de los herbívoros el cual saco unas dinamitas

\- El es otra persona que debo presentar - dijo el akambo - y nuestro medio a nuestras invitadas

\- ¿Invitadas? - esta vez fue el jefe herbívoro

\- Exacto, se les conoce como ¨las valquirias¨, ya que ellas solo acaban con enemigos fuertes o si el pago es alto

\- Esta en lo cierto Reborn-sama - La voz pudo ser localizada detrás de nosotros justo en el barandal - Mi nombre es kero

El pequeño herbívoro se hizo presente, tenia puesta una paca negra así que no podíamos saber su apariencia

\- Supongo que el juego a iniciado,¿o me equivoco? - dijo el akambo

\- En efecto, el juego a comenzado

\- Reborn,¿ A qué se refiere con juego ? - el líder de los herbívoros se veía asustado

\- Solo escondanse y no dejen que nuestras invitadas las localicen, y por hoy no tienen clases

Después todos nos dispersamos

FIN POV HIBARI

\- La escuela si que es grandiosa, tal vez y podamos quedarnos un tiempo - dije mientras me estiraba

\- De eso nada, doncella recuerde a que hemos venido - dijo Sora

\- Lo se, pero este lugar es tan pacifico, ademas, yo soy la jefa - dije con enojo - se hace lo que yo diga

\- S..Si - dijeron Sora y Momo algo asustadas

\- Entonces bien - dije mientras me quitaba el antifaz y lo tire - quítense el antifaz, nos haremos pasar por civiles

Ambas se quitaron el antifaz y lo guardaron

\- ¿Les podremos difícil el juego? - dijo Momo

\- Exactamente

Entonces cerca de la puerta de la escuela divise a un joven vestido con un uniforme negro de pantalón y gakura y en la manga de este un brazalete rojo del comité de disciplina, una camisa blanca, su cabello era negro cómo la obsidiana, sus ojos de un color azul metálico y su piel era cómo porcelana, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna

\- Disculpe - dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a el

\- ¿Qué necesita? - contesto cortante

\- Quisiera saber donde esta la sala del director

\- En el tercer piso a la derecha es la puerta de madera

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Sora para luego avanzar junto con Momo

\- Tu... - dije lo más leve posible pero parece que me escucho

\- ¿Hmp? - ¨dijo¨ algo molesto

\- Tienes una hermana,¿o no?...si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Yume

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo con sorpresa

\- Tal vez te lo dijo, pero mi hermanito vino a jugar con ella - dije mientra comenzaba a avanzar lentamente - si lo vez dile que no se meta en problemas

\- Me ocupare de que no sea así - después se fue

\- _Parece que e encontrado a alguien interesante, ¿cuanta diversión me darás...guardián de la nube?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En México...

Una pequeña chica de cabellos azabache un poco debajo de los hombros con un tupe que tapaba la mitad de su ojo y llegaba a la barbilla, piel blanca cómo la nieve y labios pequeños y rosados se encontraba dormida en la copa de un enorme árbol

\- Señorita, Señorita despierte por favor - le decía uno de los mayordomos de su casa

La joven despertó después de las llamadas del anciano abriendo sus ojos tan negros cómo la noche

\- ¿Decías algo?

\- Es hora de que despierte, sus dulces favoritos ya llegaron

\- ¿Enserio? - la pelinegra bajo de un salto del árbol para luego quedar frente al anciano

\- ¿A dormido bien?

\- Si, pero parece que necesitare viajar

\- ¿Viajar?,¿puedo saber el por qué? - La joven comenzó a caminar y el anciano tras ella

\- Muy pronto en la tierra del sol naciente me encontrare con el dragón que custodia los cerezos, el cuervo de ojos verdes que custodia el viento nocturno y el escarabajo carmesí que controla la tierra

\- ¿Sera para mal?

\- No, al parecer formare lazos con ellos...me ire mañana

\- Cómo usted diga, Señorita

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta vez, díganme...estuvo bien o se veía forzado?

Hasta pronto

Ciao Ciao


End file.
